Studio Deen! Pretty Cure
Studio Deen! Pretty Cure (スタジオディーン! プリキュア Sutajiodīn! Purikyua), shortened as "StuDee!Pre" (スタディーンプリ SutaDī!Puri) - is the fifth season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shounen counterpart crossover season, White Fox Pretty Cure. Co-produced by Studio Deen and Toei Animation. Succeeding Production I.G Pretty Cure and succeeded by Kyoto Animation! Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. This is a crossover anime featuring characters from various animes from the Studio Deen and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The themes of the series are the Post-apocalyptic, Historical, Love Triangle, Nostalgia, Tragedy, Fighting, Steampunk, Revenge, and Literature. The Cures' main motifs are the Alchemists and Fairy Tales. Rating: PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. (in build and in progress) Synopsis: * Studio Deen! Pretty Cure Episodes * Set in an alternate France on the end of the French Revolution, November 9, 1799, in the middle of the industrial revolution, endowed with metals and steam as a result of the Magnum Opus that devastated the majority of human civilization, people are forced to living in fortified steam locomotives and steampunk castles. 100 years later on January 7, 1899, a male vampire named Zero Kiryu decides to sacrifice himself in the place of his friend who is sentenced to death for attempting to seize the Philosopher's Stone to which Yuuki Cross belonged, a vampire who was struck by a curse that makes her turn into a half-beast. But against all odds, the girl lets Zero live and make him settle in Temple Prison. While trying to break through all this mystery around the Ars Magna, Yuuki was revealing to him that she was an Alchemist-Precure since 100 years when a Homunculus made its appearance. Zero will then get closer to Yuuki and help to break her curse. But things get complicated when Kaname Kuran, the man Yuuki once trusted him, betraying her once revenge was over, makes his appearance and seems to still have feelings for her. And many rumors circulated that Yuuki was involved in the Magnum Opus when she was once part of the Ars Magna, an evil branch of alchemy that is responsible for the French civilian destruction. The organization is also coveted by the "Miraculous Elixir" which then access to immortality. Characters: Studio Deen! Cures: * Yuuki Cross (黒主 優姫 Kurosu Yūki) / '''Cure Beaumont (キュア ボーモン Kyua Bōmon) - is known as "Yuuki Kuran" (玖蘭 優姫 Kuran Yūki) as her birth name, she's is the adopted daughter of Kaien Cross. Yuki is extremely close to Zero Kiryu, who is the first person to whom Yuki has been clinging since being imprisoned in the Temple Prison. Her other significant relationship is with Kaname Kuran, whom she has been in love, before being betrayed and cursed once her revenge is over 100 years ago. Her involvement with the Ars Magna is due to her hatred of royal families for their persecution against vampires and her family's death. She is generally a kind, caring, cheerful, but she is naive and careless. Yuki is a Pureblood vampire and the daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran. As Cure Beaumont, she was based on the Beauty and the Beast. Her Steam Weapon is the ???. She is able to transform herself into a taller beast. Yuki is the character from Vampire Knight. * TBA Mascots: * TBA Allies: * Zero Kiryu (錐生 零 Kiryū Zero) - is a vampire hunter and a vampire. He sacrifices himself to save his friend, sentenced to death for attempting to seize the Philosopher's Stone that belonged to Yuki at the request of the latter. Against all odds, Yuuki saves Zero and allows him to live in the Temple Prison. He realizes that Yuuki is actually a melancholic vampire who has been cursed as a result of betrayal at the Magnum Opus, so decides to help her break her curse. Zero is the character from Vampire Knight. * TBA Villains: * TBA - is the true antagonist Ars Magna: *Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢 Kuran Kaname) - is a Pureblood vampire and the major antagonist in the Historical Saga. Kaname is the founder of the Kuran family. He was raised as Haruka and Juri's son after being reawakened by Rido Kuran, who used the Kuran's first child as a sacrifice, making him Yuki's brother and ancestor. Kaname is the character from Vampire Knight. *TBA Items: * TBA Terminology: * The Alchemist-Precures (アルケミスト プリキュア Arukemisuto Purikyua) - The Alchemist-Precures appeared more like magicians with powers such as blast, repair, healing, transmutations, metamorphoses. The Alchemist-Precures are fighting with the Steam Weapons. To perform an art, an Alchimist-Precure must first draw a transmutation circle with some bloodshed. Then the Alchemist-Precure must being in the middle of the circle, then affixes her Steam Weapon on the circle and can transmute the object. An Alchimist-Precure must therefore do a lot of research before learning a transmutation. * Magnum Opus (マグナムオーパス Magunamu Opasu) - * Ars Magna (アルスマグナ Arusu Maguna) - * Steam Weapon (蒸気武器 Jōki Buki) - Locations: *TBA Movies: * Studio Deen! Pretty Cure the Movie: Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Adventure - Comedy - Drama - Fantastic - Fantasy - Historical - Magical girl - Romance - Science-Fiction - Shoujo - Supernatural - Thriller. * Studio Deen! Pretty Cure is the Shoujo counterpart of White Fox Pretty Cure!. * Some locations in Studio Deen! Pretty Cure was based on ancient to modern France. * The Crossover series is divide into two sagas for seven story arcs (). * This story take in an alternate/parallel universe with the same characters from other animes, this crossover season haven't the connection with events from the anime series such as Vampire Knight, KonoSuba, Log Horizon, and ???. * This Crossover-series is named after the popular "Studio Deen". It is often known for adapted for some popular animes like "Vampire Knight", or "KonoSuba". * Studio Deen! Pretty Cure is the second series to have the Post-apocalyptic theme after Bones Pretty Cure! * Studio Deen! Pretty Cure is the second series to have the Nostalgia theme after Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Epic Quotes: * * * * Others: See also: Studio Deen! Pretty Cure Polls. See also: List of Studio Deen! Pretty Cure Characters. See also: List of Studio Deen! Pretty Cure Cast/Dub. See also: List of Studio Deen! Pretty Cure Story Arcs. Gallery: Cures: TBA (Not yet revealed) Mascots: TBA Allies: TBA Villains: TBA Other Images: TBA Logo: TBA The Studio Deen Anime Pictures: TBA Notes: Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from Studio Deen! Pretty Cure (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series as this franchise belonged to Toei Animation, and all animes are belonged to Studio Deen. The official English dub from Vampire Knight belonged to Viz Media, the English dub from KonoSuba and Log Horizon are belonged to Sentai Filmworks. However, the Studio Deen! Pretty Cure fan series is belonged to Cure Salamander (myself). These drawings made are come from myself that come also in DeviantArt, while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine in this page of Pretty Cure fandom, the characters pictures wasn't mine also. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Studio Deen! Pretty Cure Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Series based on Anime Category:Alchemy Themed Series Category:Fighting Themed Series